The present invention relates to novel improved reactive dye mixtures which are particularly suitable for dyeing or printing nitrogen-containing or hydroxyl group-containing fibre materials by processes which are customarily used for reactive dyes and which yield dyeings which are fast to wet treatment and light; and to a process for the preparation of these dye mixtures, as well as to their use for dyeing or printing textile materials.
Accordingly, this invention relates to dye mixtures, which comprise at least one dye of formula (1) 
together with at least one dye of formula (2) 
wherein
R1, R2, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted C1-C4alkyl,
(R3)0-2 is 0 to 2 identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C2-C4alkanoylamino, C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy,
A1 and A2 are each independently of the other an unsubstituted or substituted phenylene radical or a C1-C8alkylene radical which may be interrupted by oxygen,
D is a radical of formula (3) or (4) 
wherein
(R6)0-2 is 0 to 2 identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C2-C4alkanoylamino, C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy,
X1 and X2 are halogen, and
Y1 and Y2 are each independently of the other a fibre-reactive radical of formula (5a), (5b), (5c) or (5d)
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5a),
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5b),
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH(Hal)xe2x80x94CH2Halxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5c) or
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C(Hal)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5d),
wherein
m is the number 2, 3 or 4,
Hal is halogen, and
Z is vinyl or a radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94U, and U is a group which may be split off with alkali.
R1, R2, R4 and R5 defined as C1-C4alkyl may suitably be each independently of one another typically methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or isobutyl, preferably methyl or ethyl and, particularly preferably, methyl. The cited alkyl radicals may be unsubstituted or substituted by e.g. hydroxy, sulfo, sulfato, cyano or carboxyl. The corresponding unsubstituted alkyl radicals are preferred.
R3 and R6 defined as C1-C4alkyl may suitably be each independently of the other e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl or isobutyl, preferably methyl or ethyl and, particularly preferably, methyl.
R3 and R6 defined as C1-C4alkoxy may suitably be each independently of the other e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy or isobutoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy and, particularly preferably, methoxy.
R3 and R6 defined as C2-C4alkanoylamino may suitably be each independently of the other e.g. acetylamino or propionylamino and, preferably, acetylamino.
R3 and R6 defined as halogen may suitably be each independently of the other e.g. fluoro, chloro or bromo, preferably chloro or bromo and, particularly preferably, chloro.
Hal is, for example, fluoro, chloro or bromo, preferably chloro or bromo, particularly preferably bromo.
m in the fibre-reactive group of formula (5b) is preferably the number 2.
X1 and X2 defined as halogen may suitably be each independently of the other e.g. fluoro, chloro or bromo.
Preferred dye mixtures are those, wherein
R1, R2, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, preferably hydrogen.
In the novel dye mixtures, D defined as a radical of formula (3) is, for example, a radical of formula 
preferably a radical of formula (3.3).
In the novel dye mixtures, D defined as a radical of formula (4) is, for example, a radical of formula 
preferably a radical of formula (4.1) or (4.6) and, particularly preferably, a radical of formula (4.1).
In a preferred embodiment of the dye mixtures of this invention, D defined as a radical of formula (3) is a radical of formula (3a) 
and, defined as a radical of formula (4), a radical of formula (4a) 
wherein
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy, more preferably methyl or methoxy and, very particularly preferably, methoxy.
Preferred dye mixtures are those, wherein X1 and X2 are each independently of the other fluoro or chloro, preferably chloro.
The meanings of X1 and X2 in the novel dye mixtures are preferably identical.
Suitable leaving groups U are, for example, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94OSO3H, xe2x80x94SSO3H, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94C6H5, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl or xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94N(C1-C4alkyl)2. U is preferably a group of formula xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94OSO3H, xe2x80x94SSO3H, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94C6H5 or xe2x80x94OPO3H2, more preferably xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94OSO3H and, particularly preferably, xe2x80x94OSO3H.
If A1 or A2 in the novel dye mixtures are defined as an unsubstituted or substituted phenylene radical, suitable substituents are each independently of the other e.g. identical or different radicals selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and sulfo, preferably of C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and sulfo and, particularly preferably, of methyl, methoxy and sulfo. The fibre-reactive Y1 or Y2 are in this case each independently of the other radicals of formula (5a), (5b), (5c) or (5d), preferably of formula (5a) or (5b), which radicals have the above-cited meanings and preferred meanings.
A1 or A2 defined as a C1-C8alkylene radical which may be interrupted by oxygen may suitably be each independently of the other e.g. ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, butylene, isobutylene, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94. The fiber-reactive Y1 or Y2 are in this case preferably a radical of formula (5a), which has the above-cited meanings and preferred meanings. A1 and A2 are preferably a C1-C6alkylene radical which is correspondingly interrupted and, particularly preferably, a C1-C4alkylene radical such as ethylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94.
In a preferred embodiment of the novel dye mixtures, the radicals of formulae xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1 and A2xe2x80x94Y2 in the dyes of formulae (1) and (2) are each independently of the other a radical of formula (6a), (6b) or (6c) 
wherein
(R7)0-2 is 0 to 2 identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of sulfo, methyl or methoxy,
Y is xcex1,xcex2-dibromopropionylamino or xcex1-bromoacryloylamino, and
Z1 and Z2 are each independently of the other vinyl, xcex2-chloroethyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl, preferably vinyl or xcex2-sulfatoethyl.
In the radicals of formula (6a), the fibre-reactive group xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Z1 is preferably in 4-position.
R7 is preferably hydrogen.
In the radicals of formula (6b), the fibre-reactive group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Z2 is preferably in 3-position. The radical of formula (6b) preferably does not contain any sulfo group at the benzene ring.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the novel dye mixtures, the radicals of formulae xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1 and A2xe2x80x94Y2 in the dyes of formulae (1) and (2) are each independently of the other a radical of formula (6a) or (6b), preferably, of formula (6a), which radicals have the above-cited meanings and preferred meanings.
xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1 and A2xe2x80x94Y2 in the novel dye mixtures are preferably identical.
Preferred dye mixtures are those, which comprise at least one dye of formula (1a) 
together with at least one dye of formula (2a) 
wherein
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy, preferably hydrogen, methyl or methoxy, D is a radical of formula (3a) or (4a),
X1 and X2 are each independently of the other fluoro or chloro, and
xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1 and A2xe2x80x94Y2 are each independently of the other a radical of formula (6a) or (6b), which radicals have the above-cited meanings and preferred meanings.
In the dyes of formulae (1a) and (2a) of the novel dye mixtures, the aminotriazinyl radical of formulae 
is preferably bound in 3-position to the coupling component of the azo chromophore.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of this invention, the novel dye mixtures comprise at least one dye of formula (1b) 
together with at least one dye of formula (2b) 
wherein
R3 is hydrogen or methyl, preferably hydrogen, and
X1 and X2 and xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1 and A2xe2x80x94Y2 each have the above meanings and preferred meanings.
In another particularly preferred embodiment of this invention, the novel dye mixtures comprise at least one dye of formula (1c) 
together with at least one dye of formula (2c) 
wherein
X1 and X2 and xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1 and A2xe2x80x94Y2 each have the above meanings and preferred meanings.
This invention also relates to a process for the preparation of the novel dye mixtures, which comprises reacting a compound of formula 
and a compound of formula 
with cyanuric halide and an amine selected from the group consisting of formulae (9) and 
n any sequence with each other,
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, A1, A2, D, Y1 and Y2 having the above meanings and preferred meanings.
As the individual process steps described above can be carried out in different sequence, or also simultaneously, different process variants are possible. The reaction is normally carried out stepwise, the sequence of the simple reactions between the individual reaction components preferably depending on the particular conditions. Thus, for example, about one molar equivalent of an amine of formula (9) and/or (10) is reacted with about one molar equivalent of cyanuric halide and the resulting product is then condensed with about one molar equivalent of a mixture of the compounds of formulae (7) and (8). In another process variant e.g. about one molar equivalent of a mixture of the compounds of formulae (7) and (8) is reacted with about one molar equivalent of cyanuric halide and the resulting mixture is then condensed with about one molar equivalent of an amine of formula (9) and/or (10). The ratio of the dyes of formulae (1) and (2) in the novel dye mixtures depends in this case on the mixture ratio of the compounds of formulae (7) and (8).
The individual condensation reactions are carried out, for example, by processes known per se, usually in an aqueous solution and in the temperature range from e.g. 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 10xc2x0 C., and at a pH from e.g. 3 to 10, preferably from 3 to 7.
Suitable cyanuric halides are, for example, cyanuric chloride and cyanuric fluoride, preferably cyanuric chloride.
After the synthesis, conversion reactions may also be carried out, for example an elimination reaction. The novel dye mixtures containing xcex2-sulfatoethylsulfonyl radicals or xcex1,xcex2-dihalopro-pionylamino radicals may, for example, be treated with a base, such as sodium hydroxide, the sulfatoethylsulfonyl radicals converting into vinyl sulfonyl radicals and the xcex1,xcex2-dihalopro-pionylamino radicals converting into xcex1-haloacryloylamino radicals.
The compounds of formulae (7), (8), (9) and (10) are known or may be prepared in analogy to known compounds.
The novel dye mixtures can, for example, also be prepared by mixing the individual dyes of formulae (1) and (2). This mixing process is typically carried out in suitable mills, e.g. ball or pin mills, and in kneaders or mixers.
The dyes of formulae (1) and (2) of the novel dye mixtures are used either in the form of their free acids or, preferably, in the form of their salts. Suitable salts are, for example, the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salts or the salts of an organic amine. Examples to be mentioned are the sodium, lithium, potassium or ammonium salts or the salt of the mono-, di- or triethanolamine.
The dyes of formula (1) or (2) are present in the novel dye mixture e.g. in a weight ratio from 10:90 to 90:10, preferably from 20:80 to 80:20 and, particularly preferably, from 25:75 to 75:25.

The novel reactive dye mixtures are suitable for dyeing and printing a very wide range of materials, such as silk, leather, wool, polyamide fibres and polyurethanes and, in particular, cellulosic fibre materials of all kinds. Such fibre materials are, for example, the natural cellulose fibres, such as cotton, linen and hemp, and cellulose and regenerated cellulose, e.g. viscose, and also modal fibres and their mixtures with cotton. The reactive dye mixtures are also suitable for dyeing or printing hydroxyl group-containing fibres present in blends, for example blends of cotton with polyamide fibres or, in particular, with polyester fibres.
In another of its aspects, this invention accordingly relates to a process for dyeing or printing hydroxyl group-containing or nitrogen-containing fibre materials with the novel dye mixtures, preferably cellulosic fibre materials and, in particular, cotton-containing fibre materials.
The novel dye mixtures can be applied to and fixed on the fibre material in different manner, in particular in the form of aqueous dye solutions and printing pastes. They are suitable both for the exhaust process and for dyeing by the pad-dyeing process, in which the goods are impregnated with aqueous and optionally saline dye solutions and the dyes are fixed after treatment with alkali or in the presence of alkali, where necessary with heating. After fixing, the dyeings or prints are thoroughly rinsed with cold and hot water, if required with addition of a dispersant which promotes the diffusion of the unfixed components.
The novel reactive dye mixtures are distinguished by high reactivity, good fixation and excellent build-up. They can therefore be used by the exhaust process at low dyeing temperatures and require only short steaming times in the pad-steam process. The degrees of fixation are high and the unfixed components can be easily washed off, the difference between degree of exhaustion and degree of fixation being remarkably small, i.e. the soap loss is very small. The reactive dye mixtures are also particularly suitable for printing, especially cotton, but also for printing nitrogen-containing fibres, e.g. wool or silk or blends containing wool or silk.
The dyeings and prints obtained using the novel dye mixtures have high tinctorial strength and high fibre-dye bond stability both in the acid and in the alkaline range, as well as good light fastness and very good wetfastness properties, such as fastness to washing, water, seawater, cross-dyeing and perspiration, and good fastness to pleating, ironing and rubbing.
The following Examples illustrate the invention in more detail. Temperatures are given in degrees Celsius and parts and percentages are by weight, unless otherwise stated. The ratio of parts by weight to parts by volume is the same as that of the kilogramme to the liter.